


Pregnancy

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, CatBat, Earth-2, F/M, Fluff, Helena Wayne - Freeform, Pregnancy, Protective Bruce Wayne, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Selina finds out she's pregnant, and leaves for the street out of fear. I'm terrible with summaries, but the story his hopefully better. I'm so sorry about the story's quality, finals week, I'm dead inside. Comment any suggestions.





	Pregnancy

**Author's Note:**

> I've never posted a batman thing, so this was a little different. DAMN IT FEELS GOOD TO BE A GANGSTA

**Third Person POV**

Sobbing, Selina checked again to make sure that the test was positive. The two lines that decided her future filled her emerald eyes with salty tears. “What’s Bruce going to say?” She whispered to herself.

Selena heard a sharp rap on the door and went stiff like a cat hit with water. “Selina… are you okay?” Bruce asked tentatively.

“I’m okay,” Selina replied. Bruce shook his head from the opposite side of the door. He trudged back to the expensive king size bed, feeling blatantly anxious that Selena may be in some sort of distress. After 20 minutes, he lifted himself off the bed, assuming Selina had still not left the bathroom. He knocked again and heard no reply.

“Shit.” He murmured. Bruce grabbed a sharp paperclip and moved it around in the keyhole. The blank off-white door opened to an empty expensive bathroom with an open window to the garden. _Was she stolen, or hurt, or maybe she ran away…?_ Bruce worried, his brain producing crazy scenarios that stressed him more. “ALFRED?!” The distressed man yelled. A tall thin aging man with white hair dashed into the room in a tightly fitted blue bath robe.

“Master Bruce, is there something you require _this time of morning?”_ Alfred stated clearly annoyed. “Where is Miss Kyle?”

“I don’t know Alfred, I think she escaped through the window.” Bruce proclaimed worriedly. _Why does she have to be an escape artist now?_ Bruce put his face into his hands. _Where has Selena gone? Was she frustrated with me? Or maybe she’s on a heist, but she only commits crime at night…  Did she leave forever?_ Bruce made one swift movement to his phone and dialed Selena’s number. No answer. 

**Selina POV**

I jumped out of the 5th story bathroom in the posh Wayne Manor into the rose garden, a gem in a sea of gray bricks. I made my way through Gotham city's winding concrete jungles in the pouring rain to my old apartment I never bothered to lease. My modest home was cluttered, but I managed to find one of my more athletic outfits, what I used to wear when I lived on the street. The alleyway seemed more like how I used to see it. As my home, and possibly somebody else’s home that won’t exist for a while. I can't say I'm always fearless when it comes to what lives in these dark crevices of the city, but today was a day I wouldn't take chances. 

Will Bruce be worried? Will he call the police? Will he even care? Maybe he’s bored with me and is ready to move on to Wonder Woman or something. Should I go back? No. He doesn’t want a baby. If he doesn’t want a baby, then he doesn’t want me either. Maybe I was just being irrational. I turned the corner of Gotham's mean streets, wiping the single tear off my cheek. If there was one thing I learned in the alleyways, never let them see you cry. 

**Bruce POV**

 Despite myself, I’m barely holding back the urge to punch the wall, not to mention being pathetic. She left me, maybe for a rich super villain, or maybe for one of the people in the Justice League. Aquaman is pretty handsome. Superman is attractive as well. Did she leave me for Lex? No, she loves me, she says it all the time. But did she really mean it? She could have been scamming me, or maybe giving villains pertinent information about Batman. I’ve never loved anybody like I love her, but she may not feel the same. Whatever. I grabbed my phone and dialed 911, possibly Selina's worst enemy.

 "911, what's your emergency?" A female operator asked, sounding exasperated and blatantly uninterested. 

 “Hello, this is Bruce Wayne. I would like to report that my girl- I mean _friend_ is missing.” I said into the phone with all the confidence I could muster. 

 "Is there anything that makes you think that she’s in danger?” The operator replied lazily, I could almost hear her eyes rolling from the other line. 

 “No.” I answered sheepishly.

 “Then you have no reason to call the police. Goodbye Mr. Wayne.” I heard the click of the line closing, my fists clenching out of force of habit. 

**Selina POV**

 I left the dark alleyway, and slinked off to the nearest Planned Parenthood, avoiding other pedestrians. I was greeted by warm air when I opened the double door into the waiting room, filled with empty soft chairs. A bleach-blonde receptionist stood perkily, beaming with a coral pink smile. I unzipped my jacket slowly, not eager to go through the whole song and dance of conversation.

 "Hello, and welcome to Planned Parenthood. My name is Emily, right this way." She led me to a small office that reeked of Lysol, gesturing me to sit down. "We're a little shorthanded today, I'm the only one here." 

 "That's alright." I pitied the poor girl, she couldn't have been more that twenty eight, and she already had faint smile lines. 

 "I would like to go through some options with you." Emily explained tenderly, her hazel eyes round and friendly. "First, termination. Second, adoption. Third, parenting. Before I go further, is the father aware that you are pregnant?" I shook my head in response, cursing my impulsive nature. 

 "Then I suggest you tell him before you make any decisions." Emily simpered.

 "Okay. Thank you very much." I stood up cringing, noticing it took slightly more effort than usual. 

 Emily led me back to the waiting room, and took her seat at the front desk, and turned her head slightly to the right. "You know, you look a lot like this burglar I saw on TV. She was called the Kitten or something like that." 

 "I get that a lot. Have a good day." I grinned, stepping out of the square grey building with a sliver of hope. Maybe I will tell Bruce. However this turns out, good or bad, he has the right to know. And I have a feeling that he'd figure out anyway. 

**Bruce POV**

After stewing in my own far fetched thoughts, I resolved to find her myself. I took the familiar Elizabeth road to Walter avenue, stopping at her brick inner-city apartment building, taking the steps two at a time to reach the sixth floor where she lived. I stopped at apartment #603, and knocked on the door tentatively, not getting any answer. I concluded that she wouldn't do anything at her apartment if she was having an affair. Superman would probably fly her to Metropolis or some other place. Aquaman has a pretty nice place under the ocean. The Flash would run the two of them to Italy- Never mind, maybe I'm taking it a little far. 

 I really didn’t want to do this. I took out one of my complex devices, and checked for the whereabouts of Selena’s phone. On the first date, she went to the bathroom and left her purse. That was her mistake. The coordinates said she was in Gotham before loading specifics. That's at least a good sign. The pin on the map was dropped on the local… Planned Parenthood?! Damn you Superman. I know for a fact that Selena and I practice safe sex. Maybe they were to busy to remember to use a condom. Maybe it wouldn’t fit on Superman. Maybe I’m just being paranoid.

 Phone in hand, I headed out of the building with a feeling I couldn't define, something akin to panic. The concrete paths snaked through the skyscrapers of downtown, causing me to follow my instinct and avoid the large crowds. I followed the coordinates, and reached the dreary establishment, and eyed a raven haired woman of a curvy build saunter out onto the street. I didn't see Superman behind her, which was a good sign. 

**Third Person POV**

 Selina Walked out of Planned Parenthood, with a newfound confidence. She turned to walk down the narrow street to Wayne Manor, preparing herself for a more confrontational conversation. As she set out, she heard a deep voice yell: "Selina!!"

 Selina turned around curiously, and saw Bruce, in blue jeans and a black shirt. A green backpack was slung over his shoulder, and he held one of his devices in his hands. He was barely recognizable. His face was pale, almost gaunt. The distressed man in front of her went into a frenzy of panicked dialogue. "Where were you?! Are you hurt?! Who got you pregnant?!

 Selina laid her finger over his mouth calmly, always good at keeping her cool. "How did you know I was pregnant Bruce?"

 Bruce donned an embarrassed grimace. "I tracked your location to planned parenthood." Selina looked at him intently, slightly judgmentally. "Who's the father?"

 Selina smirked, putting her hands on her hips. "You of course, who else would it be?"

 "I was thinking Superman." Bruce answered sheepishly.

 "Don't worry Bruce. Nobody would be a better father. That is, if you want it." Selina arched a raven eyebrow in anticipation of his answer.

 "Of course I want it Selina! What would make you think I wouldn't?" Bruce questioned tenderly, eyeing the slight bump in Selina's stomach. 

 "I don't know, I guess I got a little scared." Selina admitted, laying her hand on her stomach. 

 "Please, never be scared to tell me things like this. I would've killed Superman if you didn't." Bruce grinned pulling Selina into a warm comfortable embrace. 

 "You know I'd never leave you." Selina whispered, smiling against his shoulders. "If I did, I wouldn't go with Superman anyway." 

 "Let's go home Selina. It's freezing." The two strode down the road, Bruce shivering in Gotham's signature drizzle of rain.

 "Does this mean no more crime fighting date nights?"

 "We'll stick with dinner for now Selina."


End file.
